The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem
The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Makucha * Thurston * Kwato * Ema * Adia Transcript It was a calm day in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Lake Matope. -Kion: Everything is fine here. Ono? -Ono: Yes. Ono flies into the clouds and uses the keenest of sight, and sees problems. -Ono: Hapana! Kion! -Kion: What's happening, Ono? -Ono: Makucha is attacking Thurston's herd. -Kion: Where? -Ono: The Watering Hole. -Kion: Hevi kabisa! -Fuli: We have to go save those zebras! -Beshte: Right! -Bunga: Let's go to the action! But we had already gone there. -Fuli: Well, we have to go back. -Bunga: Oh, okay... -Kion: Lion Guard, follow me. Till' the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! Meanwhile in the Water Hole. Makucha was ready to attack Thurston and his herd. -Kwato: Hey, Uncle Thurston. -Thurston: Eh, yes? -Kwato: That's why he's crawling on the ground is a leopard? Thurston turns around and is surprised to see Makucha. -Thurston: Ah, it's true. Look, little one, the only thing I can say about this is... Panic and run! Panic and run! Thurston and his herd are alarmed and start running in different directions, while Kwato was paralyzed with fear. -Makucha: Wow, how long without seeing them, all of you. Makucha looks to Thurston. -Makucha: Especially you! Makucha growls to Thurston. -Thurston: Oh, dear! -Makucha: But, you!... Makucha sees Kwato and approaches him. -Makucha: (laughs) I've never seen you before, but surely little ones like you, taste more delicious. -Kwato: Oh, no... Meanwhile, the Lion Guard was close to reaching the place. Ono again uses the keenest of sight and sees Makucha. -Ono: Makucha is trying to attack Kwato! -Beshte: Oh, no! -Kion: Come on, Lion Guard! Hurry! -Kwato: Help! Help! -Makucha: Don't be afraid, young zebra. It's you and me... well, I'll be just me, when I eat you! -Kion: Not if we are here! The Lion Guard arrives just in time to the Water Hole. -Kion: Get away from him, Makucha! Kion hits Makucha and he falls to the ground. But, the leopard gets up quickly. -Bunga: Zuka Zama! Bunga jumps over Makucha. -Fuli: Huwezi! Fuli pushes Makucha. -Beshte: Take this! Twende kiboko! Beshte pushes away the leopard. Ono pecks Makucha on the head repeatedly. -Makucha: It's fine! You win again, but this will not be the last time we see each other! Makucha moves away and leaves. Kion approaches Kwato. -Kion: Are you okay? -Kwato: Yes, I am. Thanks, Lion Guard. But... Kwato looks both ways. -Kwato: Where is the rest of my family? -Beshte: I think they got scared by Makucha. -Bunga: And in that... panic and run? -Beshte: Yes. -Fuli: Seriously? -Bunga: Well! What we lacked... -Kion: Relax, guys. Ono, could you see where the zebras were? -Ono: Affirmative. Ono flies into the clouds and sees the zebras. -Ono: Hapana! Now the zebras are causing a stampede! And they're heading to the Flood Plains! -Fuli: I knew it! -Kion: (sighs) Okay. Come on, Lion Guard. Let's go calm the zebras down. -Beshte: I'll carry you, Kwato. Get on my back. -Kwato: Thanks, Beshte. Kwato climbs on Beshte's back. -Kion: Come on. Meanwhile, Ema and Adia were walking through Mizimu Grove. -Adia: Well, Daughter. I see you already know some of the hunting techniques for when you grow up, right? -Ema: Yes, Mom. And I'm sure I'll do it right, when I'm older. -Adia: Exactly, Ema. Exactly. Now, I'm going to show you some places of the Pride Lands. You have to know all. Sure? -Ema: Sure. I always pay attention to you, Mom. In that, the ground begins to tremble. -Ema: Ah, Mom. What's going on? -Adia: I don't know. -Ema: Why is the ground moving? -Adia: I have no idea. But don't worry, Daughter. Everything will be fine. Adia looks back and sees the zebras. -Adia: (gasp) Stampede! Run, Ema, run! Adia and Ema begin to run. While, behind the zebras, there, was the Lion Guard. -Kion: Fuli, Bunga. Try to stop and calm the zebras. -Fuli: Okay. -Bunga: Of course, Kion. Zuka Zama! Ono decides to use the keenest of sight again, and sees Ema and Adia running ahead of the zebras. -Ono: Oh! Hapana! Kion! Kion! -Kion: What happens now, Ono? -Ono: Ema and Adia, they're fleeing from the zebras! -Kion: What?! Ema and Adia?! -Ono: Yes! And... we're very close to getting to the Big Springs! -Kion: Oh, no! This can't be! Beshte was running with Kwato on his back. -Beshte: Are you okay, Kwato? -Kwato: Yes. -Beshte: Okay. Don't worry, Kwato. Your family will be fine too. -Kwato: Okay. Bunga and Fuli were trying to calm the zebras. -Bunga: Come on, zebras, stop! The leopard is gone. -Fuli: Stop panicking! In that, Fuli looks ahead and sees Ema and Adia running. -Fuli: Wait. Those are Ema and Adia? -Bunga: What? Bunga looks ahead and sees the two lionesses. -Bunga: Yes! They are! Kion approaches Fuli and Bunga. -Bunga: And now what? -Kion: You guys continue to calm the zebras, I'll take care of putting Ema and Adia safe. -Fuli: Okay, Kion. Kion advances his friends. -Bunga: Continue, to calm the zebras, still?! -Fuli: Yes, Bunga. We have to calm them down until they stop. -Bunga: (sigh) Okay. Adia, who was carrying Ema, stops near the water in the Flood Plains. Adia puts Ema on the ground and doesn't know what to do. -Ema: What do we do now, Mom? There is no escape, the zebras block everything. -Adia: I don't know. Don't be alarmed. Kion advances the zebras and gently pushes Ema and Adia aside. Fuli gets in the place and sees the zebras approaching. -Fuli: Zebras, stop, now! -Thurston: Wow! Thurston and the zebras stop in front of Fuli. -Fuli: Calm down. No need to panic. Beshte arrives with Kwato. -Beshte: Okay, Kwato. You can come down. -Kwato: Thank you very much, Beshte. -Beshte: You're welcome. -Ono: Now everyone is safe. Kion helps Ema and Adia to get up. -Kion: Are you okay? -Adia: Yes, we are. Thanks Kion, and thanks Lion Guard. -Ema: My hero! -Kion: Okay, I know. Ema smiles. In that, the Lion Guard, the zebras, Ema and Adia decide to hang out in the Flood Plains. -Ema: A leopard attacked the zebras, and that caused the stampede? -Bunga: Yes. It wasn't that difficult to defeat Makucha. -Fuli: But to stop the zebras, that was too much. -Ono: Affirmative. -Beshte: I carried Kwato on my back. Only that. -Kion: Yes. The truth is that today was a very hard day. But... -Bunga: But, now we can enjoy free time. Who wants to cool off in the plains? Because, I'm ready. Zuka Zama! Bunga jumps into the water and splashes water on top of everyone. -Fuli: Bunga! -Bunga: Oops! I'm sorry, Fuli. Hey, guys, come on, the water is super un-bunga-livable! -Ema: Sure! I'm going there! Woo-hoo! Ema jumps into the water. -Beshte: Okay! Me too! Beshte also jumps into the water. -Ema: Come on, Kion! And you too, Mom! -Kion: Emmm... -Adia: Well, taking advantage of the fact that now there is free time, then I'm going too. -Kion: And me! -Adia: Woo! -Kion: Yeah! Kion and Adia jump and fall into the water. -Adia: This is so funny! Ono approaches Fuli. -On: Well, at least you also refreshed yourself a bit, huh? Like me. -Fuli: Ha ha! How funny, Ono. Everyone laughs and has a good time in the Flood Plains. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories